


Calamari Underground

by FantasySimulations



Category: Splatoon, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Monsters live Humans Extinct, Two cousins fall underground
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasySimulations/pseuds/FantasySimulations
Summary: Two Cousins explore a mysterious mountain, where they discover the ancient history of monster and humans. They will also meet a snarky flower, the caring goat mom, the comedic skeleton and his flamboyant brother, a passionate fish, a nerdy lizard and others they will meet in their adventure in the underground. And remember to Stay Fresh!





	1. Prologue 1: Long ago...

_**Prologue 1: Long ago...** _

_**Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth: Humans and Monsters. One day a war broke out between the two races and after long series of battle, the humans were victorious. They confined the monster to the Underground and casted a magical barrier to prevent them from escaping.** _

_**Many Years after the war, in 201X a hu-** _

~~_**(** **Exposition Rewritten** **)** _ ~~

_**A great flood has caused all of Humanity to meet their end, but the monsters have survived. the cause of this is the barrier, their prison have protected them from flood and let them survive for the next milleninas.** _

_**Sea creatures have now taken the surface and made it their habitat. They have evolved and adapted to a more anthromorpic appearance simillar to those of humans.** _

_**In the year 201X M.E (mollusc era) two young inklings, descendants of the squid have climbed the mysterious mountain formally known as Ebott from curiosity and peculiar reasons. They then discover enormous hole inside the mountain and accidentally fell/trip into the abyss where they will discover the exotic and ancient history of Humans and Monsters.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Hello I am FantasySimulations and this the first part of the prologue of my first fanfic: Calamari Underground, Well this a product of me not finding any "actual" fanfic involving these two fandoms in a crossover.
> 
> This is FantasySimulations hoping you have a Good Day now!
> 
> (~Gasshun~)


	2. Prologue 2: The falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two cousins explore the mysterious mountain and unexpectedly fall into the underground. And also their Grandfather is dispondent at what might have happened to them.

* * *

At a mountain formerly known as Ebott, two inklings were climbing there. These two inklings seems to be both girls, the first girl had short black tentacles with magenta tinge, she wore a purple yukata with squid pattern on the sleeves and flower pattern torwards the bottom, a pair of thick black zori with purple thongs and and feather like head piece. The second girl had also short tentacles but rather than black it was light gray with a lime green tinge, she also had a yukata but in dark green with a polka dot pattern at the bottom, also has a pair of zori but with pink colored thongs instead, and she also had a small squid ring head piece.

These two were Callie and Marie future pop stars but right now were mischievous young inklings who were climbing a mountain without their grandfathers consent or permission.

"Callie I think this was a bad idea going up here without gramps permission,"said Marie with hint of guilt that they lied to their grandpa.

" But were almost there Mar! and I think that's little too late now,"answered Callie as they were nearing their destination.

* * *

"And were here!"exclaimed the black haired inkling as they arrived to their destination.

There destination was a massive cave entrance that looked menacing and intimidating.

"We climbed all the way here to go to a Cave!,"pouted a rather annoyed Marie," No way I'm going inside there its dark and spooky!".

"But Marie! were here now and were not going back till we go inside," pleaded Callie with her puppy eye stare.

Marie couldn't divert her gaze that stare so she reluctant said,"Fine but only if make this quick."

"Yay! let's go inside now Mar,"exclaimed Callie.

* * *

Inside was a dark cave covered by stalactites and had moss covering most the of cavern. It was very dark but thanks to their unique biology they can now produce light on their tentacles. It illuminated the cave dimly and they saw some of the prominent features of the cave.

Callie looked up in awe while Marie just stared down in shock.

There was HUGE hole in the center of the cave, it was ominous and scary if they accidentally trip and fall cause they wouldn't know where they be at.

"Hey Marie look there's a huge hole here," said Callie as she walked near the huge hole beneath them.

"Wait! Cal its dangerous!"exclaimed as she tried to warn Callie of the looming threat that she might fall.

"Don't worry too much Marie cau-" she stopped and looked down as she didn't notice she almost fell from the ledge. "Phew! that was a close one, I thought was gonna fall there!"

As luck would have it, she jinxed it.

***CRUNCH!***

The ground beneath her cracked and trembled causing it to crumble. Callie managed to hold on a piece of the ledge that didn't crack and crumble yet.

"Marie help! I can't hold on any longer," exclaimed Callie as she hung on the ledge for dear life.

"Callie HANG ON!" Shouted Marie as she then hurried to save her cousin.

Luckily Marie managed to catch her before she loosen her grip and fall into the hole.

"Thank Cod!"exclaimed Marie as she manage to grip her using both hands.

She tried to pull her up but her strength wasn't enough. She tried again but her luck was running out as she pulled with all her might, but then she felt it.

***CRACK***

The ground has already crumbled beneath them. Crumbled stone and dirt debris dragged them to their seemly pitying demise. They Cried, they wailed, they screamed for help. But no one hear their plead but themselves. They hugged eachother for comfort and braced for the fall together.

All they could feel were: Guilt for lying to their grandfather, the drowning feeling of despair, loneliness in their final moments together and hope, a hope for them to survive and be **DETERMINED**.

Then everything turned to darkness then to nothing.

* * *

Cap'n Cuttlefish felt something, something that tells him something happened to someone. He thought for moment and remembered it.

Where were his granddaughters? Didn't they told him they just gonna catch some insects?

He then asked every inkling, jellyfish, anemone, urchin and even octarian, but he got the **Nothing**.

He looked everywhere and came up with same result **Nothing.** But remembered another place that he thought they'd go **Mt. Ebott**.

They wouldn't lie to him right? his own granddaugthers lied to him and go to **MT. Ebott.**

Without a second thought he rushed to **MT. Ebott** and searched the entire cave and he saw something he could't believe what he found.

A torn piece of Callie and Marie's yukata covered in dirt. Tears start to flow from Cuttlefish, he lost them, his only Granddaughters, fell into the hole and are now, gone forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again this FantasySimulations bringing you the second part of the prologue of calamari underground. Next chapter, Callie and Marie fall into the Underground and meet you know who. Well then I should get going now and also countinue this story.
> 
> This FantasySimulations hoping you have good time now!
> 
> (~Gasshun~)


	3. Prologue 3: Ruins below

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cousins have fallen in the UNDERGROUND. Where they will meet a "friendly" flower and the caretaker, and they are introduced to the concept of SOULs.

**Prologue 3: Ruins below**

* * *

Marie felt her body ache as if she had fallen from a great distance. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a bright light, she was dazed for a moment. Marie then managed to move herself upright and notice something.

She was laying on a bed of flowers.

_"That might have broke our fall,"_ thougt Marie as she managed to regain her composure and remember something, _"Callie! Callie! Where is she?"_ she turned to look and then notice her at her side unconscious.

Marie sighed in relief for her cousin being safe and sound next to her. But she had to wake her up, so she shook her to try to wake her up.

"Wake up! Please wake up now Callie," Marie pleaded. "Pretty please!".

"Ugh... five more minutes Marie," said Callie as she was dozing off in her slumber.

Marie knew that Callie was stubborn in her sleep so she done the only thing that could.

"*Snor- Haha! hahaha!" cried Callie as she was tickled by Marie."Ok ok! I'm up I'm up".

After Callie awoke she then noticed that they were in a cavern on a bed of flowers and asked: "Umm Marie? Are we in another cave?"

"Wait? What?!" exclaimed Marie as she turned to see the hole above and surroundings around them.

She then remembered what had happened that lead them to this. Them going to the mountain, Callie's carelessness, the pit fall and them landing on the flowers.

"If you weren't careless we would't be here," said Marie as she stood up and looked up where they'd fallen from.

"I didn't mean to be careless, it was an accident," answered Callie as she also stood next to her.

"Its okay, we just need to find a way out of here," replied Marie.

"I think I see a path," said Callie as she turned around and noticed a pathway. "Maybe that may lead to the way out."

"Let's just go," groaned Marie as they walk to the pathway and encounter something.

A entrance, an old looking gateway. It was all purple, it had two columns and had a weird but barely noticeable design/ engravement.

"Maybe this is the way out?" guessed Callie as she didn't know what was ahead of it.

"I don't think so but let's just go now," said Marie. " I'm getting the uncomfortable staying here.

The place that they now entered was entirely dark but the floor and had a patch of grass. On the the patch was a flower, similar to those were they landed on but was slightly bigger but turned against the back.

"Wow! look Marie a flower," exclaimed Callie as she walked closer to it. "It looks so pretty,".

"Callie wait it looks supicious," observed Marie as she noticed that it was the only one and was not in the other patch full of them.

"Don't be such a downer Marie it just a-" Callie stopped mid sentence as she was caught off guard on what happens next.

The flower turned to them and it had a face. It had black beady eyes and a wide grim.

"Howdy!" it said in cheerful tone. "I'm **FLOWEY**! **FLOWEY** the flower,".

"What the what?" is all that Callie can mutter as she was baffled at the talking flower.

"Hmmm... You two are new to the **UNDERGROUND** aren'tcha?" asked Flowey

They nodded and Flowey continued "Golly, you two must so confused right now."Someone ought to teach you two how things work around here,".

_"There is something not right about this,"_ thought Marie hunched as she countinued to observe Flowey.

"I guess little old me will have to do,"Flowey then winked at them. "Ready? Here we go!".

Then Callie and Marie felt and notice a tinged glow around their bodies, they couldn't describe it but then it beamed out and took the form of a heart.

"It looks so pretty!" exclaimed Callie as she stared at the **M** **agenta** heart in front of her.

"Hmmm, interesting," muttered Marie as she looked at her own **Lime** colored heart.

"So... see those hearts in front you two."Those are your **SOUL** s, the very essence and culmination of your being," explained Flowey.

Callie then moved herself around and saw that her **SOUL** followed her every move.

"Wow, it feels so warm," remarked Marie as she touched her **SOUL**. Also she noted that a **red** hue emitting from both of their **SOUL** s.

"Ahem!" interrupted Flowey. "As I was saying your **SOUL** s start off weak, but you two can grow strong if you gain a lot of **LV**.

"What does **LV** mean?" asked Callie.

"What does **LV** stand for you asked? Why, **LOVE** of course!" answered Flowey.

"Yay! I love **LOVE**." Callie said cheerfully. "Its the feeling I get when from the people I care about!".

"You want some **LOVE** don't cha?" asked their buttercup guide. "Don't worry, I'll share some with you!".

As soon as he said that many star shaped pellets appear behind him.

"Down here, **LOVE** is spread through.." gestured Flowey behind with his leaves. "Little white...".

"Friendliness pellets."

_"Yup, I'm definitely having a bad feeling about this,"_ Marie felt as she looked at the "friendliness pellets".

"So shiny," admired Callie as she stared at the "pellets".

"Are you ready? move around, Get as many as you can!" exclaimed Flowey as observed their the actions.

Callie gleefully done what she was instructed to do by their petaled guide. Marie knew that something was up, so tugged Callie by her yukata. This effectively cause the both of them to miss and avoid the incoming "pellets".

Flowey then became confused and asked "Hey buddy, you missed them."Ok then let's do again okay?"

Flowey then materialize another batch of "pellets".

"Marie! what were doing?" asked Callie. "Flowey was just giving us some **LOVE** ,".

"I don't think so Cal" Marie answered quietly. " This seems really suspicious,".

"That doesn't mean that Flowe-"

Callie was interrupted by Marie as she countinued to tug Callie to her side as she managed to dodge all the "pellets" that shot to them.

"Is this a joke?" questioned an irritated Flowey. "Are you braindead?

Flowey then made another array of "pellets" and growled a command.

**"RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS!"**

Callie was frightened by Flowey's change of tone and was frozen in fear.

Marie managed to take advantage of this and kept Callie out of harm's way.

Flowey then slips from his friendly facade and takes on a more demonic and malevolent personality.

"You know what's going on here, don't you?" said a now high-pitched and demonic sounding Flowey. "You just wanted to see me suffer huh,".

"Why are you doing this?" asked a now terrified Marie holding on to still a frightened Callie.

"Don't you two get it?" In this world... It's **KILL** or **BE killed**!" answered Flowey.

Callie could't handle the pressure so she sobbed her heart out to Marie's side. Marie too could't take the dread of this, so they closed their eyes and huddled together and countinued to Sob.

Flowey laughted hystericly and remarked to himself "Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this?!".

"Friendliness pellets" now surround the two as it looms close in to them. They did something that Flowey didn't expect.

They then transformed into their squid form to which suprised Flowey.

"Well that's new," commented Flowey. "But still, I'm gonna enjoy this even more."

Marie and Callie were now meeting their demise to a flower, a evil flower to be exact. Callie **HOPE** d that someone would save them. Marie **HOPE** d someone would stop him. They **HOPE** d someone would intervene.

But someone did.

***Scorch***

They opened their eyes and saw that the "pellets" were burned by circling ring of fire, after which dissapated into thin air.

"Huh? who did tha-" Flowey was knocked over to the side before he could even finish his sentense.

Their Savior was behind where the demonic buttercup was. They could't see who or what it was cause of shadow obscuring them, but they knew cause they had one flaming palm.

The figure then walked out and put out the flame in their hand. There were a woman with unique features that they never seen before. She had a white furred coat, droppy ears and short horns. She had a pair of visible fangs and long eylashes and her irises have a dark red tint. She wore a long purple robe that had a symbol similar to the engravement on the gate before they entered.

"What a terrible creature, torturing two poor innocent gir- Oh my!" she said in a motherly tone and was perplexed at their current form.

Callie and Marie then reverted back to their humanoid form which suprised the goat woman but remained her composure.

Callie was in frightened from what she just experience before and is skeptical of the monster in front of them, so she hid behind Marie for protection. Marie on the other hand managed to over come shock and held her cousin close by her side.

"Ah, do not be afraid children, I am **TORIEL** , caretaker of the **RUINS** ," Toriel introduced herself to them.

"Are you gonna hurt us?" asked Marie as she readied herself for what might happen to them.

"Oh goodness no, I would never do such a thing," answered Toriel. "I assure you that I have no ill intention."

"I have come through here everyday to see if anyone has fallen down," She explained. "You two are the first ones to come down here for a very long time."

" _Wait? others?"_ thought Marie as what she meant by others. But before she could ask Toriel about the others, Callie then managed to say something before she could.

"Thank you miss Toriel," thanked a meek Callie peeking from behind Marie. "If weren't for you, Flowey would have hurt us."

"Don't worry about that, I am willing to help those in need," reassured Toriel. "And also you could just simply call me Toriel"

"OK! miss Toriel-errr I mean Toriel," said a now peppy Callie as she regained her vitality and eagerness.

"Now come children! I will guide you through the catacombs," Toriel gestured to the entrance behind her.

"Wait? catacombs," asked a confused Marie.

"Yes, the catacombs where there are traps and puzzles that will test your wits and skills," explained Toriel. "But don't worry I shall guide you through it all.

Toriel then exited to the entrance where she entered, Callie and Marie then followed so after. Marie took one last glance at where they encountered Flowey, before being dragged by Callie.

They entered a new room which was vastly different from the previous two. The reason for this is the room was clad in different shades of purple and had vines entangled around the two columns. Leaves were at the center surrounded by two staircases arching to the top where Toriel was waiting for them.

Callie and Marie noticed something, a shining star was at pile leaves. They approach the star and noticed that it twinkle and gave off a mysterious, yet calming aura/glow.

Tempted curiousity, they simultaneosly touched the star and felt a soothing feeling through their bodies and **SOUL** s. Then heard and a voice saying something.

*The shadow of the Ruins looms above you two...Filling you are both with **Determination**.

They were fazed by the voice at first but shrug it off and countinued to the staircase where they thought about what would happen next.

They didn't know what they would encounter and expect in this journey. So they have to do it together.

Cause Together they are Feeling them with **Determination**.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This FantasySimulations bringing you the third and final prologue of Calamari Underground. This took longer than other cause of other reasons like: playing splatoon2, splatfest, finding inspiration etc.
> 
> Next chapter Callie and Marie will have to through the ruins and solve puzzles along the way.
> 
> This FantasySimulations logging out
> 
> (~Gasshun~)


	4. Ruins 1: Starting out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callie and Marie learn the basics in the underground.

**Ruins 1: Starting out**

* * *

 

Callie and Marie entered the next room, the room had six stone tiles on ground and some writing on the walls. Toriel was standing behind a closed door patiently waiting for them.

"So then, welcome to your new home innocent ones. Allow me to educate you in the operations of the RUINS," said Toriel.

Toriel then walked to the first and third row of tiles, she then flips the switch that then opened the door.

"The RUINS are full of puzzles, ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them room to room, please adjust yourselves to the sight of them children," continued Toriel as she passed through the doorway leaving Callie and Marie by themselves.

Callie then proceeded walked at the tiles that weren't pressed by Toriel, which did nothing much to Callie's disappointment. Marie on the other hand observed the writing inscribed on the wall and read.

"Only the fearless ones may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both not walk the middle road.

Marie thought for a moment and looked at puzzle that was solved by Toriel and guessed that these may be hints for the puzzles ahead.

With nothing else to do they then entered to next room. The room had two streams and small bridges, three levers, at the end was the exit but was blocked off by spike and a wooden sign in front of them and a plaque in behind it.

"To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches. Do not worry, I have labelled the ones that you need to flip," Toriel explained as walked to the bridge.

Callie noticed at the wooden sign in front of them and looked at what it said.

"So you can read? Good for you!"

She giggled at what it said, while Marie walked ahead to see what was written on the plaque.

"Stay on the path"

Marie walked back to where Callie was waiting for her. She remarked on how the plaque compelled them to stay on the path despite them having to go to off path to read it.

They crossed the bridge to see that there was a lever to which Marie flipped. Toriel then proceeded to the next bridge, they then followed close behind.

They then noticed there wasn't one but two levers for them to flip, Callie then read what was written next to the left lever.

"Please press this too -Toriel."

Callie would have done that but was curious on what would happen if she flipped the right one.

"No no no! You want to press the other lever, I even labelled them for you," informed Toriel.

Callie then reluctantly flipped the left switch which deactivated the spikes that blocked off the exit.

"Splendid! I am both proud of you little ones, let us now move to the next room."

Toriel then countinued through the next room, leaving Callie and Marie by themselves again.

Callie then proceeded to try pry down the but to no avial.

"Uggghh! Nothing happened," Callie whined in defeat. "I really hoped something cool would happen."

"Let's just go Cal," said Marie as gone through the doorway.

"Marie wait for meeeeeeee!" Callie exclaimed as she catch up with Marie.

* * *

In the next room Toriel was patiently waiting for them.

"In the Underground, monsters may harm or attack you," explained Toriel. "You will need to be prepared for this situation."

Callie and Marie then rememberd their first encounter with Flowey which made them shudder in the thought of trusting another flower again.

"However worry not! The process is simple, when you encounter a monster, you will enter a Fight." Toriel continued. "While you are in a Fight, strike up a friendly conversation."

"Stall for time, I will come to resolve the conflict. Toriel then gestured to the dummy. "Now then practice talking to the dummy."

They then observed the dummy, it looks like it had seen to had better days. It had had many make-shift repairs and stitches, it had a bit of stuffing puffing out of the of its head.

Callie and Marie then approached near the dummy, they felt their body tingle and their SOULS get pulled out. Their SOULS are infront of them now initiating the encounter.

**(*FIGHT Start*)**

***You encounter the Dummy.**

They were suprised by the by the text box infront of them but remained their composure.

Four boxes were infront of then above the text box. The panel were colored in orange, the words in them from left to right were **FIGHT** , **ACT** , **ITEM** and **MERCY.**

This really confused them at first but understood that these were options for them to do.

"Marie can I go first?" asked Callie.

Marie nodded prompting Callie to do so.

Callie pressed the **ACT** button to which revealed a new option in the text box. She pressed the only option which is only the dummy. THis reveals two new options which is check or talk. Callie then choosed check since she was curious to what it means.

*Dummy - ATK 0 DEF 0.

*A cotton heart and a button eye, you two are the apples in my eye.

Marie didn't know what it meant but just shrug it off. She expected something to happen but nothing did.

Callie then chose **ACT** again and chose the talk option instead, to which she asked how its day was.

"..." was the only thing she could get from the Dummy, she guessed it doesn't seem much for a conversation.

"Marie it your turn now!" said Callie.

Marie wasn't really much of a talker so she instead chose **MERCY** , there were two options which were flee and spare. She chose spare which did nothing but prompt a new text to on the text box.

*Dummy stands around absentmindedly.

Marie was curious on what would happen if continued sparing. She then continued to press spare on each turn repeatedly each till...

The dummy being bored of the pointless antics began to float and exited behind through the doorway behind Toriel.

*Dummy tires of your aimless shenanigans.

*You Won! You earned no XP or gold.

**(*FIGHT End*)**

Toriel raised a brow and stared in confusion at what happened.

"Umm Toriel are we enter the other doorway?" asked a still dumbfounded Callie as looked on where the Dummy once stood.

"Ah yes my child, let us cotinue now," said Toriel snapped out of confusion and passed through the doorway leaving them by themselves once again.

"Marie why did you that?" questioned Callie. "That was really weird of you to do,"

"Dunno,"shrugged Marie as she was really was just curious on what would happen. "I was just tempted, I guess?"

"Ok then, Toriel is waiting for us, let's Go!" exclaimed Callie entered through the doorway, to which Marie followed soon after.

* * *

The next room had was rather same but they noticed at the side was a narrow path leading somewhere they couldn't see yet.

"There is another puzzle in this room," Toriel said with a warm smile."I wonder if you two can solve it together?".

"Yes! Cause together we can do it," Callie cheered in enthusiam.

"Yeah, these puzzles seem really easy," Marie added.

They then followed behind Toriel, not noticing that something has just hopped near them prompting an encounter and made their SOULS appear from out of their bodies.

**(Fight Begin)**

Callie and Marie startled at first but quickly recovered, they then confront their opponent. It seem to look like a short white frog, it had three black markings and had .

*Froggit attacks you!

"Aww, look it a cute little froggy," cooed Callie

"It's a froggit Cal," corrected Marie as she pressed **ACT** and check the froggit.

*Froggit- ATK 4 DEF 1.

*Life is difficult for this enemy.

Before they could anything Toriel backtracked and saw the encounter with the froggit. She gave a very disapproving look to spook it away, to which the froggit was intimidated and promptly fled.

You Won! you gained no amount of XP or gold.

**(Fight End)**

With the monster gone, Toriel turned to them to see if they had had been harmed.

"Are by any chance been harmed or hurt by that froggit children?".

"No Toriel were okay," said Marie.

"Poor froggit," muttered Callie as she look on the fleeing monster.

Seeing that they aren't hurt or injured she coutinue again to the narrow way.

They then noticed a blueprint in the wall and read it.

"The western room is the eastern room's blueprint."

Continuing forward they then see Toriel waiting for them. The room was wider, but was surrounded with water to which to they didn't really want to fall in, since they would dissolve in contact.

But they didn't notice the most important detail, the path behind was covered with **spikes, really pointy and sharp spikes**.

Seeing the distressed expression on there faces, Toriel knew that they needed her guidance.

"This is the puzzle, but I see your are nervous about this. Here, hold my hand for a moment "

They obliged and held Toriel's paw and began to take a step on the spiked platform, at first it seemed that it would impale her bare foot but instead retracted on contact. A sigh of relief escaped from there breath as they continued forward till the end without any hassle.

"These puzzle seems a bit dangerous for now," said Toriel passed to next passageway.

Callie and Marie looked at the spikes and then followed soon after.

* * *

The next was a long hallway to which Toriel faced them as they entered.

"I am rather proud of you two so far, children," Toriel praised to which Callie grined and Marie smiled.

"How ever... I have difficult request for you to ask of you" began Toriel as took a deep breath. " I would like you two to walk to end of the room by yourselves,"

"Forgive me for this," muttered Toriel as turned around and dashed to the farther reaches of corridor.

"You heard her Marie, let's go!" exclaimed Callie as headed forward to the corridors.

"Callie wait! Why does always be this peppy?" grumbled Marie as pursued Callie.

They continue to stroll to through the long hallway till they manage to reach the end of the hallway.

"So tiring!... so long!" wheezed Callie as she panted near a pillar.

"Thats what you get for running all the way," gloated Marie as she just walked all the way and took short brakes.

"Where's Toriel when you need her?"

"I am right here children" said someone.

"Ekkk!" scream Callie as she was suprised at the sudden voice behind her.

Marie stepped back to see who was the one behind the pillar.

"Greetings children, do notbe afraid, it is I Toriel," the figure at pillar introduced themselves.

"I apologize for startling you my child, as I did not you were behind the pillar," explianed Toriel.

'It's okay Toriel, I was just supriced that's all," exclaimed Callie.

"Thank you for trusting me, however, there was an important reason for this exercise,"

"What is it?" asked Marie.

"To test you independence children," continued Toriel. "I must attend to some business, and you two must stay alone for a while.

"Wwwwwhhhhyy? can we come too?" begged Callie as she didn't wan't to stay in one place.

"No, please remain here. Its dangerous to explore by yourselves,"

"Oh wait! I have an idea, I will give you a CELL PHONE," said Toriel as she pulled out an old looked device out of her robe. "If you need anything, just call, be alright?"

"Yes Toriel," Callie and Marie both said as they were handed the cell phone which looked really blocky and large.

Toriel then proceeded to the doorway leaving them by themselves once again.

"So? What are gonna do?" asked Marie as she slumped over the walls.

"Dunno," answered Callie as she lied down paitiently waiting for Toriel to return.

"Well this is boring, let's just go cal," said Marie as she gone to doorway.

"Wait! what about what Toriel said?" Callie ask as she didn't want to disappoint Toriel.

"Well it's boring and I think it might be a long before she comes back,"

"Well if put that way... OK!" quiped Callie as she as much didn't want to disappoint Toriel she would be really bored doing nothing.

They then began their trek through the RUINS not noticing a yellow flower watching then through doorway omniously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello this is FantasySimulation bringing you a chapter of CalaMari Underground. I am very sorry for long wait, I was so distracted by others things that I almost didn't finish this. So then this FantasySimulations signing out PEACE!
> 
> (~Gasshun~)


	5. Ruins 2: Monsters and Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cousins have just finished their Tu-Toriel (giggles) and now are traversing their way through the RUINS.

**Ruins 2: Monsters and Encounters**

* * *

 

The two cousins have just began their journey through the RUINS. They just have entered the next room was the same palette as the other room which was purple.

*RING...

A ring chimed from the phone.

"Hello? This is Toriel"

"You two haven't left the room have you?"

"There are a few puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain."

"It would be dangerous to try to solve by yourself, even if you try it together."

"Be good, alright?"

*Click...

After the call they noticed there was a froggit in front of them.

"Huh? isn't that the froggit from earlier?' asked Callie to her cousin.

"Actually that was just another froggit," corrected the froggit to which surprised them both.

"What you can talk!"

"Yes I can talk," coutinued the froggit. "I am just a humble froggit who encourages those to **ACT** in a encounter in a peaceful way".

"What do you mean by peaceful?" questioned Marie.

"As you know Monsters when approached will trigger a encounter if there were provoked. You will have have to **ACT** in a certain way or **FIGHT** them until you almost defeat them. They might not want to battle you anymore, if the monster does not want to fight you, please use some **Mercy**."

Touched by those words, they then remembered those words so that they wouldn't do anything of ill intent.

"It seems that you understood what I have explained, so them could you this froggit that you would not harm a single monster in you hands?"

"We Promise!" They both exclaimed.

"Good, so then I wish you a eventful journey," said the froggit warmly as they continued on.

They looked on and notice that there was a doorway right next to the froggit, red leaves plies from the stairway and the twinkling star from before and beyond there was another pathway.

"I think we should that way" Callie pointed to the doorway right next to the froggit.

"Why should we go there?" ask Marie.

"Don't know but maybe there's something in there! answered Callie as they entered the doorway

The room that they entered was smaller on comparison to any other room they entered before. It two streams were flowing at the sides at back was covered in vines. At the center was a altar with bowl of candy with a sign that says "Take one".

"CANDY! exclaimed Callie as bolted off to the to get one.

Fortunately Marie manage to hold before she could get her mitts on the candy.

"Marie! you know we both want candy too, so let me go!" Callie whined struggle to pry Marie's grip off her back but no avail.

"Y'know you'd just hog it for yourself right?" Marie answered causing the magenta colored inkling to look away.

They approached the the altar and noticing the sign.

"Take one piece only"

Marie then took one piece .

Callie managing break of her cousin's grip, the glutton that she is took more than one pieces quickly that then caused the candy to spill all over the floor.

*Look at what you've done.

The ominous voice startling Callie as she held on to her Candy.

"That's what you get for being greedy cal," snarked Marie as looked to her cousin.

"Well at least I still have my sweets," Callie boasted as she looked at the four pieces of candy in her palm. "I thought I got more of these".

They exited the room and approached the twinkling star. They touched the star and heard the voice once again.

*The joyful feeling of the leaves crinkling through your feet fills you with **determination**.

"That voice still really creeps me out," muttered Callie.

Walking through the leaves they notice a something that approached prompting an encounter.

**(Fight begin)**

Callie and Marie now encountering their first monster without Toriel's supervision. The Monster had a cartoony ghost like body and two little arms and legs. It also had a pair of small wings and antennae, its has a droppy expression and a tearstained face and was muttering apologies under its breath.

*Whimsum approached meekly.

Marie pressed **ACT** then checked the Whimsum.

*Whimsum- ATK 5 DEF 0.

*This monster is too sensitive to fight.

The Whimsum then summoned a ring of moths that seem to only circle around and actually not harming them.

*Whimsum avoids eye contact.

Callie as she saw Whimsum looking extermely skittish, wanting to help the poor thing she touch **ACT** and consoled them.

"Its ok-" before she could finish her sentence the Whimsum bursted into a loud sob and fled.

*Halfway through your first word, Whimsum burst into tears and run away.

You Won! gained no XP or gold.

**(Fight End)**

Callie looked the trail of the tears of where the whimsum ran away. "I feel really bad for that guy".

"Let's just go Cal," prompted Marie. They then continue on to doorway ahead.

The room was smaller than the room before, it had openings on the walls and was straightforward as the other doorway was ahead.

They noticed there were cracks in the center portion, Marie gently tapped the cracked flooring using her zori. It immediately crumbled indicating that it was pretty much so delicate a slight touch would defintely crumble as shown before.

"How are we gonna go through here Marie?" asked Callie as there cautious of what could happen.

"We could quickly jump," suggested Marie as they could easily jump across it.

"Ok! I'll go first Marie," said Callie as she prepared for the jump.

"Three, Two, One, here I go!"

She then dashed then jumped effortlessly avoiding the cracked flooring.

"Its you turn now Marie!" exclaimed Callie as she waited for her cousin on the other side.

Marie then ran then jumped barely managing to reaching the other side causing fragile flooring to give way under her.

"Eek!" yelped Marie as fell down.

"Marie are you okay!?" asked Callie as she is was worried on her cousin.

Marie looking noticed that she okay, luckily her she on a pile of leaves breaking her short fall. She noticed that there two stairways at each side.

"I'm okay Cal, I'll come up there" Marie reassured her cousin.

She noticed that there was satchel that was dropped or abandoned at the side.

Marie then picked up and checked the satchel for anything inside, there was nothing inside but she just kept for keeps sake.

Walking through up the stairs she noticed that there wasn't a but only a rectangular opening. Reaching out for the opening, her hand unintentionally phased through the wall. Surprised by this she retraced her hand back, curious by this she reached her hand back. Noticing that it felt like it was phasing through the wall, she then walked through it seeing a surprised Callie.

"How'd you walked through there like a ghost Marie?" asked Callie.

Marie tried to phase through the wall again but no avail. "Guess it just goes one way ,"

"Kay then, let's go!" cheered Callie as they proceeded to the next room.

The next room was more wider than the previous room. It had a rock and a switch, there was a row of spikes at the blocking the doorway

Callie noticing that Marie was now wearing a satchel.

"Hey Marie where you did get bag?" asked Callie

"Oh this, found it after I fell down," answered Marie.

* Ring...

"Hello, this is Toriel"

"For no perticular reason, Which do you two prefer?"

"Butterscotch or Cinnamon?"

"Butterscotch/ _Cinnamon_!" both girls exclaimed for they then stared at each other knowing what would happen next.

"Butterscoth is better!"

" _No Cinnamon is!_ "

"Cinnameanie!"

' _Budderstinker!"_

Looking at eachother before they could any further, Toriel then continued on abrupting the tension between them.

"Ok then, thank you children for you preferences Good bye,"

*Click...

Forgetting the they noticed a plaque then they read what was written in it.

"Three of four rocks recommend you push them"

Looking at the puzzle it was very simple, they just have to push the rock to the tile.

Callie then tried to push the rock, with the strength in her little squid body can muster she managed to push the rock to the bigger that

The spikes then shifted back allowing them to enter the next room.

The Room that they have entered so far. The the other side was floored with cracks but a single leaf pile at the end.

"How are we gonna do this Marie?" asked the magenta colored inkling to her cousin.

Marie then tried what she did with the previous one and tapped the cracked tile to see what happens. Interestingly, the tile did not crack under her zori. She then daringly walked to the seemingly crumbling without it breaking.

"I guess some of the tiles are okay to walk on,"mused the grey haired inkling as strolled through the cracked flooring.

"Hey! Wait for me Mar," beamed Callie as sprinted to her cousin oblivious to the fact that there tiles that actually cracked and not superficial.

Callie then fell down before she could reach Marie. Falling down she noticed there were leaves arranged in strange layout. As proceeded to the back she noticed a doorway. Before she could reach the doorway she noticed a figure, before you it a encounter was triggered.

**(Fight start)**

Her opponent is what seemed to be resembling a lime colored gelatin. It seemingly wiggles and makes squishy noises.

*Moldsmal blocks the way.

Really wanting this to be quick she pressed **MERCY** , noticing that the spare was highlighted in yellow before pressing it.

*You Won! gained no xp nor gold.

**(Fight end)**

Reaching the stairway she managed to climbed up phased though the the wall.

"Oh, that's how it feels like," Callie said to her self as catch up to her cousin.

"So did you find anything interesting?" asked the lime inkling as she her cousin catch up to her.

"Nope! But I go through this now," answered her cousin as she dragged her through tile before approaching the leaf pile and plaque.

"Didn't you read the sign downstairs

Marie then looked to her magenta colored cousin. The only response she could get was a shrug.

Entering the next room, it had three rocks with tiles having different lengths to eachother. There was a bridge layered with spikes through it.

Marie and Callie than double the rocks managing push the rocks to the tiles. Before they could push the last rock, it did something unexpected.

"WOAH there parder, who said you two can push me around?"

Surprised by startled of where the voice was coming from. They concluded that the voice was coming from the rock.

"Were sorry about being pushy" apologized the girls. "Could you do us a favor and move youself please?"

"HMM... So your askin' me to move over?" asked the rock "Okay then just you pumpkin,"

The rock then just millimeters farther.

"Just a little bit more please?" pleaded the cousins.

"You want me to move some more? Alrighty then how's this,"

It then moved upwards.

"That the way, could you please move to the tile over there " They gestured to the infront of the rock.

"That was the wrong direction eh? I think I got it,"

The rock then then managed to move itself to the tile, retracting back the spikes back down allowing them to cross the bridge.

"Yay! let's go now Mar," cheered Callie as they approached the bridge.

Before they step on the bridge the popped up. They then looked back to the rocks noticing that the the talking rock just move back. They then glared at the rock which was now visibly sweating.

"Ok then... I'll just right back there," whimpered the rock as it moved back to the tile not wanting see what would happen to itself.

The room that they have was way smaller then the room before. It had a table with a block of cheese stuck to it, a mouse next to it and a the the twinkling star at the side of it.

"Hey look cheese," exclaimed Callie as tried to pull the cheese to no avail.

"Well I guess the mouse get it then.

They touch the star and hear the voice once again.

*Knowing the mouse might one day leave its hole and get the cheese. It feels you with **Determination**.

"Let's go now Cal," prompted Marie to her cousin not knowing who will they encounter next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Sorry for the one month of inactivity, I've been doing so many things that I almost forgot not even finish this. The next chapter shall promptly release once I finish it. This is FantasySimulations wishing a nice browse around the net, signing out now PEACE!.
> 
> (~Gasshun~)

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: Hello I am FantasySimulations and this the first part of the prologue of my first fanfic: Calamari Underground, Well this a product of me not finding any "actual" fanfic involving these two fandoms in a crossover.
> 
> This is FantasySimulations hoping you have a Good Day now!
> 
> (~Gasshun~)


End file.
